Caution to the Wind
by tilly.maria
Summary: What happens when caution is thrown to the wind and consequences aren't always shared. Sequel up. Look for Hidden Truths!
1. The Test

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. It all came down to two pink lines. _This isn't happening, this can't not even be happening,_ she thought. _How did this happen?_ The question to herself was pointless, she knew how it happened. They had been careless, so caught up in each other and the risk of getting caught; they had forgot the ultimate risk. The possibility of pregnancy.

"Case, I need the bathroom." Casey heard a muffled voice outside the bathroom door.

Casey frantically grabbed the test and box while hollering in reply, "Just a sec, Liz." Quickly she shoved the box into her robe and rushed out the door. Before Lizzie could even blink, Casey was in her room and had slammed the door shut.


	2. Memory Lane

She fell onto her bed and willed back the tears. She wasn't for sure what she was going to do. How was this going effect her and Derek's new found relationship. Only a few months into it and she was pregnant. They hadn't even said they loved each other. She wasn't even sure if they loved each other. Then the next question: How was she going to tell everyone? She and Derek hadn't even told the family about them yet wanting to savor in the newness. She knew that they would be accepting of the relationship. They had said so when she and Derek first started becoming friends. But a baby?

**Flashback: 3 years earlier**

"**Casey, I know you and Derek don't always get along..." **

"**That's an understatement." Casey mumbled, interrupting Nora.**

"**Just hear me out for a moment. George and I have noticed that you two have been making progress and not fighting all the time. We have also notice that you are spending more time together. We want to let you know that if you two ever start to have.. well... feelings for one another... you know other then sibling love..."**

"**EWWEEE.. ewe..._MOM!! What?! Where did that even COME from?!"_ Casey shrieked. Then she she slowly started to breathe more calmly, and continued, "I know Derek and I are playing nice but I assure you that it ends with tolerating one another and occasionally hanging out when both of us are desparate"**

"**Case, I understand that, but this things do happen and I wanted to let you know somethings feelings develop and thats normal. There's no blood relationship between you two and if you two start to feel that way, George and I want you to feel free to come to us and not feel ashamed and hide it."**

"**Trust me, not going to happen, Mom. Thanks for the most _disturbing_ talk I have _ever_ had."**

**Later**

"**So Spacey. Nora give you the if things happen talk?"**

"**Yeah. I guess George got you, huh?"**

"**Yup, creepy. Right?"**

"**Agreed."**

**Back to Present**

Casey somehow managed to laughed at the memory. Somehow their parents had foreseen what she and Derek had not. Granted it had taken 3 years, a lot of shoulder crying over boyfriends, a lot of ice-cream and mid-night talks. She and Derek had first kissed right before graduation. She had just broke with Jake after finding out he was cheating on her. Sure she had known it for awhile but it still hurt. Derek had been there, telling her Jake was an asshole and how he didn't deserve her. Casey laughed and told Derek he was just being nice and she would be okay. Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him. She had felt scared (about what his reaction would be), exhilarated (at the fact she was kissing him), shocked (that she was exhilarated), and happy (that she realized that Derek was kissing her back). They talked all night, about taking things slowly and dating throughout the summer, then seeing where things would go when college came about. They talked about when they would tell Nora and George and the kids. Then they kissed some more and then the taking it slowly turned in to going a little faster then expected. Now two months after graduation and a month before college started, Casey found herself staring at two pink lines.


	3. Where the Future Lies

Derek knocked on Casey's door, "Hey Case, Liz said you looked upset. You okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in. I'm fine, just worried about college next month." Casey lied quickly, well it wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking about school, partially..

"Babe," Derek started as he plopped on the bed, "No worries. I was just thinking myself about the future. I think we should tell the parentals and the kids. You know make things official for starting the school year. I want to be exclusive." He smirked, "And before you say anything, I know, I know Derek Venturi exclusive is almost _un_imaginable, but I mean it Case. I want this to work."

_Omg, I can't cry, I can't let him know yet. I can't._ "De..De..Derek. Umm.. I don't know what to say. I am kinda speechless. Imeanwehaven'treallydiscussedusandwearegoingtodifferentschooland..."Casey went to take a deep breathe and started to continue her rant before Derek interrupted.

"Case, babe for someone who is speechless you are ranting. Now whats wrong?"

_I can't tell him just yet. I can't. I don't know how he will react. I don't want to know yet. I still haven't truly reacted. Dear God, what do I do? _"Derek I am fine. Don't worry, just a little stressed. You don't call me Spacey for no reason. Just thinking about the distance between our schools. You know you at the University of Ottawa and me at the University of Regina."

"Case," Derek leaned in and kissed her, "Don't worry, we made it 3 years in the same house without killing one another. Surely living away from one another will only help our chances." He joked, "Besides, I think I am falling for you." He winked at her and gave her another kiss before he got up to go wash up for dinner.

**Later...**

Casey was lying in her bed writing in her journal.

_He's falling for me he says. Well maybe he will be okay with it. I don't know yet. I think I am going to wait. See how well we last after a month of school. I mean I can't be more then a 6 weeks. I have only missed one period. So I would be about 3 months when I tell him. He doesn't have to know that I found out so early. Yes that is what I will do. I will wait. Its the best. I want Derek to go to school. His needs to go to school and so do I. God I hope I am making the right decision. _

Casey put up her journal and silently willed herself into believing she was making the right decision. There was no point in ruining their lives just yet. Hopefully after she told him, she could convince him to stay in school. Maybe she would move back to the Ontario area and do on-line courses for awhile till the baby got older. Casey chuckled a little at all she was thinking about. She put her hand on her stomach and fell asleep, dreaming about what her and Derek's child would look like. Would it be a boy of girl and whose eyes would it have.


	4. Love Confessed

**3 Weeks Later**

Casey was packing her bags. She was leaving tomorrow. Her family thought she had the flu. Plus they knew about her and Derek. Nora and George had laughed,Edwin had to pay Lizzie 20 because Casey and Derek came 'clean' before they left for college and Marti was okay as long as 'her Smerek' was. All in all Casey was happy, a little stressed, but happy. She and Derek were doing good, they wasn't fighting and Derek had no clue about Casey's little secret.

"Casey, honey, I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow. My little girl is all grown up." Nora fake wailed. Then she laughed and gave Casey a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Sooo... You and Derek are going to try the long distant thing, huh?"

"Yeah Mom. I think we are. Its not that far, so we can visit on weekends that I'm not studied and Derek's not playing hockey. Plus there's always home for the holidays." Casey grinned to herself. She was use to the idea that come Christmas, she would be about 6 months along and everyone would definitely know and if all goes right she and Derek would be planning what to do about second semester. She definitely knew she loved him now. The last 3 weeks had been amazing. Derek was amazing.

" Earth to Casey." Nora waved a hand in front of Casey.

"Oh sorry Mom. Kinda zoned out."

" Well anyways, I asked how's the flu. You feeling better? It would be ashame if you started your first year of college sick."

_If you only knew. _"Actually Mom I feel great. Better then ever, just excited about he future and what it holds."

"Thats great sweetie, well I guess I need to let you finish packing and let you get ready for your date with Derek." Nora laughs, "Even though George and I called it, it still seems weird after watching you two fight for the last three years. Now suddenly you are basically attached at the hip."

Casey giggles, "Yeah I know. Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself. I never in a million years thought I would want to have a long term relationship at eighteen, let alone with Derek Venturi."

"Well hon, I will see you in the morning. George and I won't be waiting up. You and Derek have a good night tonight."

**That Night**

Casey pulls back from the most wonderful kiss she and Derek have ever experienced together.

"I think I love you, Spacey." Derek whispered like he was trying it out.

Casey smiled, "Am I suppose to take you serious when you refer to me as Spacey?"

"What?!" Derek tried to look offended, but couldn't pull it off so he smirked instead. "It's a term of endearment now. At least I don't still refer to as Klutzilla."

Casey snorted, "True. I guess Spacey is better."

"So what do you think?"

"I just said its better then Klutzilla."

"No. I mean the fact that I love you."

"Oh that."

"Yes, that. Seriously no thoughts on that or maybe returned feelings." Derek was obviously about to freak out. This was not going how he planned.

"Oh well," Casey interrupted, " I love you too." She grinned. "I definitely love you too."

"Good." Derek reached up and put his hand in Casey's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Casey just sighed. She knew where this was going and was completely ready. The next hour was more passionate and magically then either could imagine. Afterwards, Casey held Derek and thought about never letting him go. She knew she had to, she had to make sure the next month went perfect. Then everything she planned would come true. Casey MacDonald would make her new found dreams come true. Until then she reluctantly let go of Derek so they could go home and she could prepared herself for the the upcoming month.


	5. Questions and a Paul Replacement

**University of Regina**

Casey sighed at she walked to class. She was so tired, at fifteen weeks she was surprised how easily she tired. The doctor told her it was normal and not to worry about it. So far she found out that she had been about 5 weeks when she found out, but it was already past the deadline that she had gave herself to tell Derek. She wasn't for sure why she was holding herself back. Honestly she told herself it was because Derek had actually started to buckle down and work on his grades. So far they hadn't been able to visit more then twice and both had been so tired they had just stayed in at Derek's apartment he shared with Sam and Ralph. Derek hadn't been to Casey's yet due to the fact Casey was living in the dorms. Emily was also at the University of Ottawa and Casey was torn between the school she had come to love and the chance of being with the man and friends she loved.

"Casey!" She twirled at the sound of her name, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Micah, what's up?"

"I was wanting to see if you want to get together this weekend to work on our creative writing project."

"Sure, sounds good. We really need to get it rolling. I can't even believe Professor Jamis gave us such a big project so soon in the semester." Casey said. Usually she all about this type of stuff but now that she was always tired, she had a hard time being enthused.

"I know but she is the best professor if you want I degree in writing. So Saturday at what about 1. We can have lunch as well."

"Sure. Thanks Micah, so far you are the only friend I have here. Thanks so much."

"Hey thanks for not hitting on me." Micah laughed. Mich was incredibly good looking at 6'4" with raven hair and pale blue eyes. Micah was also very much taken and girls around here couldn't take a hints. Neither could guys, Casey scoffed.

"What are you scoffing about. You don't think I am worthy of your affection?" Micah joked while acting offended.

"Oh you know you are all that, but I don't think Samantha would like it much if I swooned at your feet while confessing my undying love." Casey grinned. "Besides I already have the love of my life."

"Yes the wonderful Derek. When do I get the privilege of meeting him. And when are you telling him the big news."

"News, what news," Casey stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Case, I have 5 nieces. I know pregnancy signs when I see them."

"Oh, well how do you know I haven't told him?"

"The fact that you are hiding it. Usually the first sign the father doesn't know."

"Oh."

"Don't worry you, you're secret it safe with me." Micah smiled.

Casey smiled back and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Micah. I appreciate it. Seriously you are the only friend I have here."

"No prob Case. I will catch in class. Lata."

"Bye."

Casey walked away. Thinking about how obvious her situation was to Micah made Casey nervous about going home. If a guy with 5 nieces could tell, then her mom definitely would. Shit, she definitely couldn't go home now till she told Derek. Why was she holding back? She couldn't figure it out. She needed to talk to someone. But who? Mom? Lizzie? Emily? No they would all tell Derek. Then it hit her. Duh! Micah! He had no connection to Derek, was an outside party and was completely uninterested in Casey romantically. It was perfect. Then she can get her feelings in order. Micah would be her new Paul! Casey was excited about Saturday. Now she just had to hurry to class and then run to the library to do some research for her project. Even though Micah was about to unknowingly become Casey's new counselor, didn't mean she could skip on her studies or ask Micah to do the same.


	6. Surprise Surprise

**Saturday 3 AM**

Casey couldn't breathe. She was trying but she couldn't make herself breathe. The weekend had started out pleasant enough. Sam had surprised Micah by coming into town Friday and the two had taken pity on Casey by inviting her to Micah's apartment to hang out and watch movies. The whole night was great, until...

_**Friday Night**_

"_Come on, Casey. I want to get to know the girl that my finance refers to as the second love of his life." Sam laughed._

_Casey giggled, "I swear I haven't touched him. We only talk of you."_

"_I heard something like that. Honestly though, I have never had any close friends. I was always branded a geek for being so dedicated to my studies. I nearly fainted when Micah noticed me. But Micah has told me so much about you I feel as if I know you. Please come."_

"_Yeah Case don't leave to fend for myself. Sam is crazy." Sam took that moment to elbow Micah in the ribs. "OUCH! I was only joking." All three started laughing._

"_Well I was planning on washing my hair tonight in preparation for Micah and my hot date tomorrow, but since you are in town I guess tomorrow is down the drain anyways."_

"_Sorry Case. You don't get out of that project that easily. Sam is actually in town to see some family as well. She'll be with them all afternoon." Micah gives her and obvious wink. " So you and I can continue our passionate sordid affair as planned." This time Casey elbowed him. "OUCH! Between the two of you, my ribs are going to be bruised." Casey and Sam laughed. _

"_Wow. Guys thanks. I mean it. I haven't done much here. Micah you are seriously the only friend here I've got."_

"_More the reason for you to come to the apartment. You and Sam have so much in common." Casey giggled. "What?"_

"_It's just the last Sam I thought I had stuff in common with, I dated."_

"_Well I guess I should watch out for you two then. But if you guys do, I wanna watch for real." This time both girls elbowed him. "OUCHOUCHOUCH! Yup bruised ribs." Micah was laughing._

_Later at the apartment..._

_They were all hanging out, laughing. They had forgotten the about the movies as Casey and Sam were becoming quick friends and gaining up on Micah. Somewhere the conversation turned serious. The subject of Derek came up and Casey decided to let Sam in on the secret._

"_So I am like the longest relationship he has had. The first was Kendra, which was a little over 2 months. Then there was Jane. They lasted 4 months our senior year. They broke up a month before graduation. Oddly Derek actually stayed friends with her. I honestly thought they may last. At the time Derek and I didn't have feeling for one another."_

"_So how long have you been together?"_

"_6 Months this month. We got together in May before graduation. I think I am going to tell him on our anniversary that I am pregnant."_

"_You're pregnant?! It's Micah's isn't it?" Sam laughed._

"_You caught me." Micah acted guilty "I have been with Casey all summer while simultaneously never leaving you're side this summer as well." That made them all laugh. _

"_So seriously, how far are you?"_

"_I'll be about 17 weeks when I tell him."_

"_OH, how exciting."_

"_Kinda, I am so nervous. I don't know..." At that moment Casey's cell rang. "Well speak of the devil. I wonder what he wants at 2 am. Whoa it's 2. Hold on a sec." Casey flips open the phone. "Hey honey, what's up?" Casey got quiet and got a weird look on her face. "Okay, I see. Sure. Yeah. Well I am at a friends., but there's a park around the corner. Actually it's between my dorm and here. Just take a left at the diner and its hard to miss." Pause." See you there. Love.." Derek had hung up without saying he loved her._

"_So what was that about?" Micah asked curiously._

"_Not sure. But he's here. I am going to meet him at the park."_

"_Awe...he's like me and surprised you?"_

" _I guess.." Casey replied. She didn't want to say anything but it couldn't be good. Derek had a game today. The only way he would have been able to miss it was if it was bad news. His scholarship depended on him playing. With dread Casey walked out the door and headed to the park, barely hearing the 'be carefuls and laters'._


	7. Remember to Breathe

**At the Park**

"Casey, did you hear me? Casey. Look I am sorry. I don't know what to say. Please say something." Derek pleaded.

"Derek.. please just say it's all a sick, sick joke. " Casey finally was breathing. She was barely able to get the words out. She needed it all to be a joke.

"I am sorry Casey. Its not. Jane showed up at my apartment yesterday. She is very much pregnant. Nine months to be exact. She is due next week. Its mine. She didn't know when we had broke up."

"Why did she wait to tell you?"

"She said it was because she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Up until recently her parents had convinced her to put it up for adoption. But apparently the bonding she was experiencing was too much and the more she thought about it, or felt it she said, the more she wanted to keep it." Derek didn't know it, but Casey understood. "When she finally told her parents, they freaked and kicked her out. She decided she needed help so she came to the father. Me."

Casey replied so quietly that Derek could barely hear her, "I see. Well I guess you need to be there for her."

"Case... it doesn't mean we can't still..."

Casey cut him off, "Derek, this is your child. You need to be there for her. Not thinking about the long distant relationship you and I have. You are going to want to spend time with you and your.." Casey stopped, trying to control her emotions and fight the tears. "So is it a girl or boy?"

"Girl." Derek was the one barely audible this time. Casey sharply breathed in. She wouldn't know the sex of her baby till November. A event she had been hoping to share with Derek. A hope that was going to be unfilled. Now she knew why she had put off telling him. The universe was telling her to it wasn't meant to be. Her and Derek weren't meant to be. Casey stopped breathing again.

"Case.. breathe. This doesn't change how I feel about you and me. I love you."

"But it will, Derek. It will, babies bring people together. You admitted to me yourself. Jane was your first love. You broke up because you two wanted to make sure there wasn't other people out there. You told me that if you two didn't find anyone else that you two had made a pact to get married after college." Casey was still having trouble breathing.

"Case. I know what I said and told you, but I found you. Don't you get it. I FOUND YOU! I came here so you would find out from me and not someone else. You are who I want to be with." Derek grabbed Casey and kissed her. "Please don't be irrational."

"Derek. I love you, but you need to be with Jane. She has no one. Your little girl has no one. Don't make this harder. After a few months of playing house, cause I assume you are going to live with her?" Casey saw the look on his face and knew it to be true. "Well?"

Derek looked beaten, " Sam and Ralph talked with Emily. As you know she wasn't happy at the dorms. Jane is taking Sam's room and baby Martina is going to be in Ralph's."

"Martina. Let me guess, after Marti and Jane's Grandma Tina." Derek just nodded. "Look Derek, I admit I am upset, but not at you or Jane, but you have to give them a chance. You love Jane. Maybe not like we love each other, but you love her. And you are going to love Martina. I understand. Maybe if things don't work and you decide you still love me and neither of us have moved on, then we can try again."

Derek looked shocked, "Case, are you willing to really chance it? If things don't work out. If you don't move on. Do you hear what you are saying? Are going to just wait around for me? I don't want you doing that."

"Who said I would? I love you, but we have to have lives. We have to live them. With or without each other." It took everything for Casey to hold it together. It took everything for her to keep breathing. Yes, she could tell Derek that she was pregnant too, but that seemed petty. She didn't want to make Derek choose. She didn't want Derek to leave his first child for her and her baby. That was petty and selfish. She leaned in and gave Derek a kiss. Probably the most passionate one they had ever experienced. "Good bye Derek. And good luck. I do love you and I don't blame you. Just be a good father and support Jane. Its not her fault. It just wasn't meant to be." With that Casey walked away, leaving Derek stunned. As she walked back to Micah's, while hoping they were still awake, she let the tears flow and run down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them because she had already decided that after tonight she wouldn't cry again. She would be strong for her baby. Little did she know, Derek was crying as well. Making the same promise, only for a different baby.


	8. Truth, Lies and Babies

**November**

Casey sighed as Sam held her hand. Sam was wonderful, too bad she was engaged and well a girl. Casey giggled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at now, Casey MacDonald?"

"Just thinking its too bad you are engaged and a female. You would be perfect for me. You have helped me so much through this last month. You and Micah are so wonderful. I can't believe all that you guys have been doing for me. I mean driving here to be with me to find out the sex of the baby. Letting me move in with after this semester is over."

"Casey, you have become my best friend. And you do a great job keeping the girls away from Micah for me." Both girls laughed. "But are you sure you really want to live with me and not go home. I mean your family would support you. I know it. After how wonderful you told me they are, I know they would help you."

"I can't, Sam. Then Derek would know. I have been talking to Lizzie. She has been keeping me updated. Derek, Jane and little Marti are the perfect family. I can't wreck their happiness. I can't"

"But Casey what about your happiness? What about you baby?"

"I will be fine. I have two wonderful friends. I will be living with you in Kingston. Which means no more flying home to see my family. Plus you promised to help baby-sit as well as Micah's sister, Nessa. Then by the time Micah finishes school and you guys get married, I will hopefully have enough money to have a place of my own."

"Ok, but how are you going to explain the baby later? Or why you are moving?"

"Easy, all the family knows I have two great friends, Micah and Sam. No one knows Micah and Sam are engaged or that Sam is a girl." Casey giggled. "So when I tell them, they will all probably think I fell in love with Sam and decided to move in with him. You know my obsessions with Sams." At this both girls laughed.

"Seriously Casey, that is so wrong. On so many levels."

"I know but I can't let them know yet. I am going to tell them that I'm not ready to face Derek. It's true. I am NOT ready. So this has to work. I will go to your college via Internet. Then start back up in fall. Go home as little as possible and hopefully one day get over Derek Venturi and get married and let my husband claim my baby."

"Wow. You have been busy thinking about this."

"I have to. I need something to keep me from crying." Casey whispered. At that moment the doctored walked in.

"Well Ms. MacDonald, are you ready to see the sex of your baby?"

"Yes. I am so excited."

"So will the father be joining you and your sister today?" The girls laughed. They have been mistaken for sisters a few times since they became friends last month. Sam had made it a point to come every weekend. Casey was a convinced that Sam was a gift from God.

Sam winked at Casey before replying, "Actually, I am the quote un-quote father."

The Doctor looked uncomfortable as he stuttered, "Oh I am sorry for the mix up.. um.. pluh please forgive me. "

At this Casey giggled, "It's okay. My significant other didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. May we please move on?"

"Certainly." the doctor chocked out as he started the ultrasound. Casey and Sam both gave a slight 'awee' when the baby's little head appeared. "Well congratulations, ladies. You are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

"Micheal Allen MacDonald" Casey whispered. Sam raised an eyebrow. The doctor excused himself so Casey and Sam could have a moment of privacy while admiring 'their' baby.

"Derek's middle name and my grandfather's name."

Sam smiled, "It's perfect."

**Meanwhile in Ottawa**

Derek held baby Marti. She was beautiful. She looked almost like Jane though. Jane had went to the store for diapers, claiming she needed a small break. Derek didn't mind, he loved every minute with Marti, just like he did with his little sister. Although Jane had enticed him to share a bed now, Derek couldn't help but to wish it was with Casey that he was building a life with. Sure he still loved Jane, but it was still that first puppy love. Nothing like what he felt for Casey. He was still head over hills for her, unfortunately he was head over hills for Marti and Marti came with Jane. So he was going to keep lying to Jane and let her think that he was over Casey. Besides, Ed had told him that Casey keeps mentioning this Sam character to Lizzie. Derek laughed, another Sam, so fitting. She also talked of a Micah, but Derek knew that Micah was engaged, but Derek couldn't remember for the life of him the chick's name. Not that it mattered. Casey was no longer his to worry about. Hopefully he could catch a glimpse of her at Christmas though. With that thought Derek put Marti down for a nap, and laid on the bed to dream.


	9. Author's Note: Sequel or Not?

**A/N: So that's the end. I have an idea for a sequel but I am not sure about it because there's kinda a twist in it. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? Thnx to all who read this one though.**


End file.
